microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of donations in Minecraft parody show
Here's the donations and paid stuffs for the Minecraft parody show, Is It a Good Idea to Microwave That? Season 1 All 18 experiment and Sharp Carousel Unnamed goes to the university of North Carolina trash. Season 2 * 23. Cell phone (ManilaMe) * 31. Steel wool (Dave Hampson) * 32. Glowsticks (SchindlerHaughton) * 33. Bubble solution (ManilaMe) * 39. Bubble wrap (Ghostkids) * 41. Charcoal (MinecraftGaming09) * 44. Dynamite (TNTFireworks) * Sharp Carousel Bryson (NintenU) Jon donated these old item to Joey for Bryson. Season 3 * 48. Game Boy Color and GBA (Professer Layton and Luke Hoyer) * 51. Snow globe (TimesSquare) * 52. Magic eight ball (DaddyOFive) * 53. Air freshener (Bowler4Ever) * 54. Lava lamp (Ghostkids) * 61. Vinyl records (DaddyOFive) * 62. Microwave (Sold on John Bryson's Craiglist!) * 65. 15 Staples CDs (Stan Marsh) * 71. SNES cartridge (NintenU) * 73. Coconut (Ovaties) * 74. Batteries (SamGoodies) * 75. Toys "R" Us (Duracell) batteries (Toys "R" Us) * Sharp Carousel Mora (MisterKirby97) * Sharp Carousel Felga (OneCheapDad) Jon Donated these newest items last time to Joey for Mora and Felga. Season 4 * 76. Hasbro VideoNow (The Previews VHS Guys) * 77. Fireworks (PunchOuts) * 78. Bubble Gum (Kenny McCormick) * 79. B&N Nook (Mike Mozart) * 80. Liquid Air Freshener (RetailbyRyan95) * 81. Pregnancy test (NBCses) * 82. Mini Marshmallows (Proffisa Gaming) * 83. Nintendo 3DS (Sign-offs and Little Einsteins Associations) * 84. Goop cleaner (treyelevators) * 85. Laser Disc (Toy Story) (The Previews VHS Guys) * 87. Portable DVD player (Target Polaroid) (Macy's A Lowe's Company) * 88. Mirror (Macy's A Lowe's Company) * 89. LCD clock (Emerson) * 90. Army men (The Shop-Ko Fan) * 91. GameCube (Justin Trys) * 92. Hot & Cold pack (CBSPharmacy) * 93. Bouncy balls (The Shop-Ko Fan) * 98. PlayStation 2 (Proffisa Gaming) * 100. Plasma globe (Staples) * 101. Golf ball (Dickey's) * 102. Mac Laptop (Diley Mcllwain) * GE Turntable Squidgy (Ghostkids) Jon donated fewer items for Squidgy. Season 5 * 103. Jack-o-lantern and ping pong balls (Emma) * 104. Trump & Issa action figures (KTLA) * 105. Inhaler (NintenU) * 106. Computer mouse (Bob Carlson) * 107. 35mm film (Professer Layton) * 108. Rubik's cube (TweeterMan287) * 109. Gun caps (BrainiacSciences) * 110. Wiimote (videofilmsrblx) * 111. Talking greeting card (Johnathan Haula) * 112. Motherboard (Best Buys) * 113. Power supply (Best Buys) * 114. Mario Sunshine DVD (Borders and Tower Records Fan) * 115. Pikachu (NintenU) * 116. Blender (TweeterMan287) * 117. Amp tubes (Jimmy Neutron) * 118. Not Wheels (ShrekMicheal) * 119. Etch-A-Sketch (Toy Story and Circuit City Associations) * 120. Digital camera (Target) * 121. Disco ball (Jeopardys) * 122. Digital pet shop (Potatoflesh) * 123. Thermite (Chris Fleck) * 124. Atari game (Proffisa Gaming) * 125. NES zapper (videofilmsrblx) * 126. Playdough (Nicky Pollard) * 127. Spark plug (BOTW) * 128. Plastic hair ball (StreetMills) * 129. iFish (Romba) * 130. iDog (Romba) * 131. Black "Jesus" light (Bin's Toy Bin) * 132. Coke canister (Toy Story and Circuit City Associations) * 133. Spray paint (Sign-offs and Little Einsteins Associations) * GE Turntable Vanna White (WheelOfFortunefans) * Sharp Carousel Rosie (CBSPharmacy) * Panasonic Inverter Goldberg (Proffisa Gaming) * GE Turntable Gasmine (Jonathan Haula) Season 6 * 134. Original Xbox & original Xbox controller (Wal*Mart and Luke Hoyer) * 135. Little Einsteins singing pen (ManilaMe) * 136. LiPO battery (Ghostkids) * 137. Projector lamp (Wickes) * 138. Twinkie (Disney Pollard) * 139. Pokemon toys (VICTOR CID) * 140. Newton's Cradle (Skies of Arcadia) * 141. LED stuffs (Billboard Message and Circuit City batteries) (Ghostkids) * 142. Fart bombs (Riley Mcllwain) * 143. My Little Pony (Tillys) * 144. Dildo (lanstopers) * 145. Borders Kobo (Joe Jackson) * 146. Toaster (BlackHoys79) * 147. Nerf gun (Maverick REV-6) (Ghostkids) * 148. Robosapien (Kevin Marsh) * 149. Paintballs (Warcraft185) * 150. Video camera (Sony) (Steve Brand) * 151. Silly Putty (Mike Mozart) * 152. Guitar strings (World Markets) * 153. Peanut butter (Peter Pan and Jif, Jimmy Neutron version on Jif) (Billy Mays) * 154. Slinky (Nickelodeon Pollard) * 155. Ziosk (Chili's Arundel Mills) * 156. Big Mouth Billy Bass (treyelevators) * 157. Hand Warmers (Elevators +More) * 158. Transformers (zankye) * 159. CapriSun (Whoopi) * 160. Ink toner cartridge (Mike Mozart) * 161. Bottle Rocket (Fox) * 162. Firecrackers (K.B.S.) * 163. PlayStation Vita (TweeterMan287) * 164. Flash Paper (Johnathan Haula) * 165. Silly String (TweeterMan287) * 166. Gigantic mercury vapor light bulb (Peter Wang) * Sharp Carousel Samus (NintenU) * Sharp Carousel Beaclips (Sign-offs and Little Einsteins Associations) * GE Turntable Zavala (GooWill) * Samsung Scout (TweeterMan287) Season 7 * 167. Toyota Airbag and Ford truck headlights (Lisa&BartSimpsons and Jackass3) * 168. Glitter ball (FlyingBridals) * 169. Jiffy Pop (KND and Kmart Associations) * 170. Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) and Atari Jaguar (Lisa&BartSimpsons and Jackass3) * 171. Fluorescent lights (Murdochs) * 172. Drinking bird (MuckeyCow) * 173. Electric toothbrush (SeaWorld ans Six Flags Associations) * 174. iPal Monster (Romba) * 175. Dog poop (Lisa&Bart Simpsons) * 176. Drum skins (SamGoodies) * 177. Siren light (Kyle Broflovski) * 178. Harmonica and ukulele (LegoBatman) * 179. iPhone (SiriCompany) * 180. Electronic cat (Dr. Seuss) * 181. License plates (Lisa&BartSimpsons and Jackass3) * 182. Toilet bowl (Lisa&BartSimpsons) * 183. Liquid timer (Jackass3) * 184. Inspector Gadget (zankye) * 185. Sega GameGear (TweeterMan287) * 186. Rubber ducks (Johnathan Haula) * 187. Pipe cleaners (The Billy Mays Company) * 188. Polaroid camera (Target Polaroid) (Kmarts) * 189. 400w sodium bulb (Kmarts) * 190. Tickle-me Elmo (Woys R Us) * 191. LEGO bricks (Spaceship) (JCFurney) * 192. Bottle of Gin (Arbie's) * 193. Toy Caterpillar (Bed Bath & Begond) * 194. Padlock (OfficeMaxs) * 195. 1970s TV (Twin Pines) * 196. Mighty Putty (zankye) * 197. Electric blanket (MyFillows) * 198. Amplifier board (OfficeMaxs) * 199. Oust spray (Lisa&BartSimpsons) * 200. 146 flash bulbs (Star Wars, Lldi) * 201. iPenguin (Romba) * 202. NFL football (ManilaMe) * 203. Neon flicker bulbs (NickJrFans) * 204. Magnets (TweeterMan287) * 205. Bobblehead (DaddyOFive) * 206. RC truck (Lots are Big) * 207. 20 questions game (TweeterMan297) * 208. Rocket engines (UPSES) * 209. Calculators (Staplers) * 210. Copper wire and solder (Circuites) * 211. Voltage meters and capacitors (Royal Range) * 212. Spinning firework (Royal Range) * 213. Green Spray Paint (ANIMAL) * GE Turntable Springtrap (Markiplier) * Panasonic Genius Penney (NinTens and Targets) * Sharp Carousel Cream (Johnathan Haula) * Ecko Chefmate Cindy (FNaC) * Sears Kenmore Kirby (Geoffrey the Giraffe) * GoldStar Intellowave Even Heat System Fellisa (TheFallen) * Sharp Carousel Floodys (NinTens and Targets) * GE Turntable Kenny (South Parks) Season 8 * 214. PlayStation 3 (NeverStopPlaying) * 215. Chain mail armor (LegoBatman) * 216. Sunglasses (Bontons) * 217. Blowfish (Finding Nemos) * 218. Food coloring (FishyMcCormick) * 219. R2-D2 and C3-PO (Star Wars) * 220. Marshmallow Fluff (Bob Carlson) * 221. George Foreman's grill (Forman R Us) * 222. Grill Brush (Jerome Ched McElroy) * 223. Pair of Crocs (Jerome Chef McElroy) * 224. Smoke bombs and "bang" gun (Old Navies) * 225. ShamWow! and Slushy Magic (FrostedFlakesGreat) * 226. Iron bar (OxiMays) * 227. Mondo drinks (HappyFriends) * 228. Staples Easy Button (Squidgy version) (Diley Mcllwain) * 229. Happy Birthday helium balloon (Joey Caron) * 230. The Statue of Liberty (Times Square) * 231. Gathering Items (Ford Fusion Portland Gatherings) * 232. Thermometer (NBCses) * 233. Cold pack (CBSPharmacy) * 234. MineCon experiment (Joey Caron) * 235. Laser Pointers (zankye) * 236. Bag of Goo (Royal Range) * 237. Klondike Bar (ZeldaMaster) * 238. Nintendo Wii U (NintenU) * 239. Electric Fan (Bowler4Ever) * 240. Medicine bottle (NBCses) * 241. Glowsticks (Little Kids) * 242. Gold and Bronze bars (Hallmarky) * Sharp Carousel Sahara (WoW) * Sharp Carousel Maggie (Johnathan Haula) * Emerson Maggie II (Maggie Simpson) Season 9 * 243. Dry Ice Bomb (Bad Drug) * 244. Galileo Thermometer (Baxalta Shire) (Bad Drug) * 245. ZhuZhu Pets (Dog & Cat) (Mike Mozart) * 246. Electric Razors (Phillips) (Steve Brand) * 247. Time Machine (FOTF) (Best Buys) * 248. Unbagged Popcorn (REG type) (Kevin Marsh) * 249. Harry Potter (I) (Steve Brand) * 250. Annoying Orange (GooWill) * 251. Whipped Cream (Red chip from Sears) (Billy Mays) * 252. Smoke detector (Kenny McCormick) * 253. Twilight Figurines (Johnathan Haula) * 254. Flip camera (Steve Brand) * 255. Silly Bandz (TweeterMan287) * 256. Lava Lamp (Splatooned) * 257. Tampons (Eric Cartman) * 258. Christmas tree (GEOffrey) * 259. Barney the Dinosaur (Ghostkids) * 260. Box of Wine (TotalerWines) * 261. Hourglass (1 hr. from Kmart) (GooWill) * 262. Fire alarm (SafetyNYC) * 263. Magic grow animals (Kyle Broflovski) * 264. Car battery (Volvo and Dodge) (Lisa&BartSimpsons and Jackass 4) * 265. Ammonia Inhalants (john bozic) * 266. Shotgun microphone (SafetyME) * 267. Duct tape (Bin's Toy Bin) * 268. Old Spice Body Wash (Elevators +More) * 269. Xenon light bulb (john bozic) * 270. Bottle of beer (GEOffrey) * Sears Kenmore Farissa (Johnathan Haula) * Sunbeam Candy (Universaled) * Sharp Carousel Hunnice (NBCses) * Panasonic Penelope (Joey Caron) Season 10 Bonus Season